Ting-Ting, Mei
Ting-Ting, Mei and Su are the three daughters of the Emperor of China, appearing in the sequel to Mulan. They're sent on a mission to marry the sons of Lord Chin in order to form an alliance between China and the kingdom of Qui-Gong. Ting-Ting is voiced by Sandra Oh and her singing voice by Judy Kuhn, Su is voiced by Lauren Tom and her singing voice by Mandy Gonzalez, and Mei is voiced by Lucy Liu and her singing voice by Beth Blankenship. Ting-Ting is the love interest of Ling, Mei is the love interest of Yao and Su is the love interest of Chien Po. Background Ting-Ting Ting-Ting's the oldest and the tallest daughter of the Emperor, and purple's her signature color. She appears to be the smartest and the most mature of her sisters, but is carefree at heart. After Mushu's attempt to make the carriage slide down, she has her younger sisters try to escape, but her foot is caught. However, she is saved by Ling. When she hears his jokes, she thinks that they are funny but tries not to laugh, as she finds her laugh embarrassing because she snorts when does. Mei Mei's the middle daughter of the Emperor and is in the middle of her sisters' heights, and pink is her signature color. She's in love with Yao because she thinks that he is good-looking and gentle at heart. Mulan convinces her that her duty is to her heart and she believes that this is true. When Yao wins a wrestling fight, he chooses a stuffed panda bear and the two share it together. She is considered a slight damsel-in-distress, as she has been kidnapped by the enemies of China when the heroes are knocked down during the fight, but she is often saved by her friends. She is passionate, brave and caring. Su Su's the youngest and shortest daugher of the Emperor, and orange is her signature color. Her favorite thing to do is gather food from the trees. She likes to spend time with Chien-Po, who shares Su's love of food. When the carriage is damaged and the fruits float in the water, she picks them up and is saved by Chien-Po, too. She is bright, childish and cheerful. Role in Mulan II In the movie, the Emperor calls upon Mulan and Shang to escort his daughters across China to be betrothed to Lord Chin's three sons so that an alliance can be formed with the kingdom of Qui Gong. The task has to be completed in three days or the proposed alliance will crumble and the Mongols will destroy China. Mulan and Shang set out with Yao, Ling and Chien Po to safely escort the princesses. The princesses are upset about their arranged marriages (even though they love their father very much and don't want him to be disappointed with them), and fall in love with Ling, Yao and Chien Po instead. They eventually go against Mulan's orders and Shang's wishes after singing about I Wanna Be Like Other Girls. Later, due to Mushu's scheming, the three soldiers take the princesses to a village, where they impress them. Mulan soon discovers them and accepts the fact that the princesses are in love with the soldiers. After the group is attacked by bandits, Mulan and Shang are successful at saving the princesses, but Shang ends up falling into a river and is assumed dead. Mulan continues her journey with the princesses. Since the princesses don't want to be in arranged marriages, and Shang is supposedly dead, Mulan offers herself as a bride in their stead. Thanks to interference by Mushu, who pretends to be the "Golden Dragon of Unity," Mulan's marriage is stopped when Shang is revealed to be alive. Mushu orders that the princesses be freed from their vows and are allowed to marry whomever they please, thus keeping the unity between the two kingdoms intact. Trivia *Ting-Ting has the same singing voice as Pocahontas. **It should be noted that her signature color, purple, is known as the color of royalty. *Mei has the same speaking voice as Silvermist from Disney Fairies. *Su appears to be a speed-reader when reading Mei's letter. Category:Disney Love Interest Category:Princess Category:Animated Love Interest Category:Comical Love Interest Category:In Distress Love Interest Category:Female Love Interest Category:Singing Love Interests Category:Rocky Upstart Category:Love at First Sight Category:Married Category:Rich Love Interest Category:Love Interests in Sequels Category:Royalty